Movie night with the Devil
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Kayla has been teaching her boyfriend, Lucifer, about the advances in human technology. Like teaching him how to run a computer, and what it does. Today though, Kayla is going to be teaching Lucifer about movies. So when Lucifer picks out a scary movie, Kayla isn't very surprised. What could go wrong? It is,just an innocent scary movie night with the Devil. No big deal.
1. Saw

**Hello guys and girls :D! I was watching something on YouTube today, it had something to do with scary movies, it was quotes of scary movies or something like that. I was originally gonna do one with the movie 'It' and mention some things about Kayla being afraid of clowns, but eh... This one's good to. I hope you like it. :D.**

* * *

Kayla had been trying to teach Lucifer more human things lately.

He _had_ been locked up in a cage for a _long_ time, so she was helping him to adjust, showing him human things and teaching him about what their uses were.

She had shown him cell phones, TV's, computers, and many more things.

Today they were learning about movies.

Kayla had let him choose the movie; they had spent all of about 5 minutes at the local movie store before he had found the horror section, one that Kayla had spent most of her time away from.

She wasn't one for scary movies.

So of course, Lucifer had to choose one.

He had chosen one that was gruesome and full of blood.

Another thing about Kayla was she had a weak stomach.

So when she saw he had chosen 'Saw', she wasn't very happy.

Of course though, she paid for it for him and they took it home, they were just about to watch it, actually.

"Did you have to choose Saw?" Kayla asked, looking at the cover, she had just slipped in the movie, and was currently cuddling on the couch in their living room and waiting for it to start.

"It looked interesting." Lucifer stated his eyes on the screen as he waited for it to start.

Lucifer didn't know what to expect, all he knew from the cover was that this was going to be bloody and gruesome, two combinations he loved.

Kayla had never seen this movie, but knew quite a bit about It. It was filled with torturing and blood, she hated scary movies like this, and they usually made her throw up at the first sign of blood.

So when the first gruesome scene came on, she had to hold back the urge to gag.

Lucifer's eyes were filled with confusion as they used torturous methods to kill one man, he didn't see how Kayla was looking at the screen with complete horror until she snuggling closer into him, only then did he look down and tighten his grip on her.

"You know I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you." He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

"I know… I just hate scary movies…" She closed her eyes, reopening them after a second to revel a scene that was 20 times worse than the last.

"I'm gonna be sick…" She mumbled, struggling against Lucifer's grip, him finally letting her go after a few seconds.

Kayla rushed to the bathroom, hastily opening the toilet seat before throwing up into it.

Lucifer was instantly beside her, holding her hair for her and feeling that he had somehow caused this by choosing the movie that caused her to get sick.

"Go away… I don't want you to see me like this…" She mumbled, weakly trying to push his hand that was holding her hair away, he let go of her hair, but still refused to leave.

"No. It's my fault, I chose the movie." He knew trying to reason with her was useless but he might as well try to talk some sense into her.

Kayla let out a weak laugh, causing his eyebrows to furrow together in confusion as to why she was reacting this way.

"I have a weak stomach, is all. It isn't your fault. I get sick at the sight of blood." Kayla stood up, causing a miniature head rush, almost causing her to fall down but was caught by Lucifer who steadied her.

"Whoa… Head rush…" She mumbled, walking over to the sink to look at herself, sighing as she realized she looked like a mess.

"You don't look like a mess. You look beautiful as always." Lucifer had come up behind her; still afraid she would stumble and fall.

"You know, that mind reading thing is starting to get old." She smiled weakly, looking at him in the mirror causing him to grin slightly as well.

"So you don't blame me for making you sick?" Lucifer asked, sounding a bit wary and his face turning serious.

"No, I don't blame you... But… Next time how about I choose the movie?" Kayla turned around, now facing him.

"Deal." Lucifer agreed, smiling as he realized she wasn't mad at him.

She never could stay mad at him; she thought he sounded silly for even thinking something so absurd.

Kayla smiled at that thought.

She could never stay mad at The Devil.

* * *

**Did you like? **

**Did you hate?**

**Tell me in the reviews, I may make it a two-shot with Kayla's choice of movie if you ask me.**

**Speaking of that, I'm going to be going on a 'vacation' so to speak. I leave for it in 2 hours, actually. (... I haven't even packed yet o_o.)I'm going to go to a 'Drama Camp'. **

**I will be back on Friday, so hopefully I will be able to write the second part to this. (If, of course, you ask for one.) **

**But then next Monday I leave for camp again, till next Friday. So, yeah. Just thought I'd tell you guys so you don't think I'm leaving fanfiction... or dead... **

**Anyway, see you guys Friday :D.**


	2. Titanic

**OKAY I _may _have went a little crazy with this chapter XD. I was bored, and I DID promise you a second chapter to this... so... Ta Da! Enjoy.**

* * *

Since Kayla had thrown up from watching the movie Saw, she had decided to pick a new movie for Lucifer and her to watch.

She just so happened to pick 'Titanic'.

She had seen the movie before; she just wanted to watch it again… And see Luci's reaction to the fluffy romantic drama.

You see, they now had the movie in 3D and Kayla hadn't seen that version yet.

If they don't see the iceberg this time, now that it's in 3D, they deserve it.

Kayla was currently in the kitchen making popcorn for her and Lucifer; she didn't expect him to actually eat it considering that he went on a rant about how disgusting her human food was and how tasteless it was compared to the 5 star restaurants he all but demanded to take her to every night.

*Ding!* The microwave sounded signaling their snack was done.

Kayla opened the microwave, grabbing the bag quickly before it could burn her and setting it onto the counter.

After a few seconds of letting it cool down she opened the bag and poured it into a good sized bowl.

She walked out of the kitchen, carrying the bowl with her and plopped down on the couch by Lucifer who made a disgusted noise when he saw what she was carrying.

"Do you really have to eat that? I could easily-"Kayla cut him off, knowing he was going to go into another rant.

"Your offer is very nice, but no thank you. I would rather eat my popcorn here." Kayla made a gesture to the bowl causing him to roll his eyes.

"Now Shh. It's starting." Kayla said, grabbing the remote and pressing play.

The credits began, the first scene popping up and starting before….

"What are we watching, anyway?" Lucifer asked, his lips pressing into Kayla's hair, barley murmuring the words.

"Titanic." Kayla said, mouth full with popcorn causing it to come out muffled.

"Isn't that the big ship that sank via iceberg? Such a lousy way to die." He mused, causing Kayla to now roll her eyes.

"You know- one of the younger angels, -Balthazar I believe actually unsunk the Titanic-"Kayla had swallowed her popcorn and cut him off again.

"Reall-"Kayla began before realizing this was going to cause even more talking. "No, I'm not going to get off topic. Can we watch the movie? I didn't talk during yours."

"No, you didn't talk. But you did throw up." Lucifer said sounding a bit amused; he still didn't understand how watching people being tortured caused the human to throw up.

"Okay- I did but I _didn't _talk." Kayla narrowed her eyes at Lucifer causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Fine fine. I'll watch the stupid movie." Kayla hummed in satisfaction and turned her face back to the screen and began to eat her popcorn again.

They watched most of the movie, Kayla had eaten most of her popcorn and they only stopped to talk during a couple scenes. Including the one where Jack dies.

"Does Rose not understand they both can fit up there?" Lucifer asked, that amused tone somehow weaving its way into the question.

"No, he doesn't." Kayla answered his millionth question with the same amount of annoyance she had with all the answers.

Which Lucifer seemed not to notice. Or he just simply chose to ignore the venom leaking into her voice.

When the movie finally ended Lucifer looked and sounded relieved.

"_Finally._" He muttered under his breath as the end credits flashed up on screen.

"I heard that." Kayla said, pulling herself away from Lucifer to look at him with an annoyed look that matched her annoyed tone.

"At least it was better than saw." She grabbed the popcorn bowl from the footstool in front of their couch where it had been residing since it had ran out of popcorn at least an hour ago and made her way to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

"Was not." Lucifer said, appearing in the kitchen doorway almost causing Kayla to run into him.

"Was to." Kayla teased, pushing him out of the way to get in the kitchen.

Kayla walked over to the sink, slipping the bowl into the already soapy water gasping lightly when Lucifer came up behind her and pressed himself against her, breath hot on her neck.

"Was. Not." Lips at her ear whispered causing her to shiver.

"Was. To." Kayla said, turning herself around and pressing her lips to his in a long kiss.

"Bedroom?" Lucifer asked, breaking the kiss and Kayla nodded fervently.

* * *

**I have to bump this up to a T now... But eh it was worth it. A 3rd chapter perhaps XD? Damn I may have to bump this up to a M if we do a 3rd chapter o.o...**


End file.
